This invention relates generally to overcenter latches for securing movable members, and more particularly to an overcenter latch having solid mechanical components for xe2x80x9cpositivexe2x80x9d overcenter engagement.
It is well known in the art to use overcenter latches which predominantly include an elastomeric tension link for securing movable members including hood members for off-road or sport utility vehicles. One example of this is U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,142 issued Apr. 29, 1997 to Watson et al., entitled xe2x80x9cVehicle Overcenter Closure Latchxe2x80x9d. The Watson patent discloses an overcenter latch for releasably securing a closure to a body panel including an elastomeric link pivotally connected between a body panel bracket and an operating handle. The handle has a pair of laterally spaced apart prongs terminating in arcuate cams adapted for engagement with associated fore and aft transversely extending recesses formed in a closure striker block. Each recess includes a raceway terminating in opposed inboard and outboard pairs of pivot sockets, wherein the inboard and outboard sockets define respective inboard and outboard pivot axes. In the Watson patent as in other overcenter latches which include an elastomeric tension link, the link is tensed when operating the latch therein resulting in the link being placed under tension such that it is the tension in the link which holds a hood, for example, in a latched position. Such prior latches have negative limitations in that the elastomeric tension link member is subject to failure after prolonged use and exposure to environmental conditions.
It is therefore desirable to provide a system which alleviates the above-referenced negative limitations, and further provide a positive lock/hold-down feature through the use of solid mechanical components.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle overcenter latch assembly having solid mechanical components. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a vehicle overcenter latch assembly having positive overcenter engagement.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention are obtained by providing an overcenter latch assembly for securing a moveable member including a bracket secured to a first member and a saddle secured to a second member in opposed relation to the bracket. The saddle includes longitudinally spaced apart, transversely extending recesses formed thereon. Each recess is formed with a transversely extending raceway ending in opposed inboard and outboard pivot sockets. A release cover is pivotally connected to the bracket. The release cover has a member pivotally secured thereon. The pivoting member has opposed extensions adapted to be received in the inboard pivot socket of the recess for pivotal movement of the release cover about an inboard axis in a latching direction from an initial unlatched position. The raceways are oriented in the direction substantially perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the release cover with the release cover in an unlatched to latched position such that initially rotating the release cover in a latching direction pivots the release cover about the inboard axis through a predetermined first angle so as to cause downward force on the saddle via the extensions such that continued rotation causes the extensions to travel to an outboard position on the raceways and to seat in associated outboard sockets. Continued rotation of the release handle about an outboard axis to the latch position causes the release cover to travel to a predetermined locked position. The locked position has an overcentered length resulting in reduced effort to latch the assembly.